


Shalalala lala

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [10]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Três dançarinos trazem à tona os desejos há muito reprimidos, ou mesmo inexistentes até então, de dois amigos.





	Shalalala lala

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube: http://bit.ly/2Rh5zuj   
> Spotify: https://spoti.fi/2Xg5uwh   
> Letra/Tradução: http://bit.ly/31C2vO5 
> 
> Playlist de Songfics: https://spoti.fi/2JOQOOi

Eram inseparáveis, desde crianças. O nascimento dos dois dava-se por alguns meses de diferença, ambos de famílias gregas, não muito comuns naquele bairro. Aos oito anos Aiolos ganhou uma gaita de boca do professor de mandarim da escola local, o que fez com que Saga torrasse a paciência dos pais para comprarem um violão cinza, usado, com o intuito de acompanhar o amigo na carreira musical que ambos ambicionavam vir a ter. Agora, adultos e tendo suas vidas ainda não muito confortáveis, tocar de bar em bar os ajudava a darem um pouco mais de alívio à suas famílias. Aiolos, especialmente, pôde finalmente bancar as aulas de dança que seu irmão tanto queria fazer, no centro comunitário do bairro de imigrantes que moravam. Embora a taxa não fosse exorbitante, era um dinheiro que faria falta se não fosse pela renda extra do rapaz.

Mesmo que nenhum final de semana fosse igual, pois dependiam da programação dos pubs e tudo mais, totalmente ao contrário dos dias de trabalho na fábrica, onde faziam sempre o máximo de horas extras que conseguiam, Saga sempre acompanhava o melhor amigo em sua tarefa de largar o garoto na tal aula. Não que o interesse dos pais de Aiolos sobre os filhos fosse inexistente, apenas não havia como encaixar essa responsabilidade entre os turnos dos dois empregos que tinham. Assim, Aiolia era acompanhado pelos dois até o curso, que ocorria nos sábados à tarde. Não era uma criança, mas o bairro era de fato perigoso e seu orgulhoso irmão não gostava que o mais jovem andasse sozinho por ali. Quando não podiam acompanhá-lo de volta para a humilde casa onde moravam, o senhor espanhol que se compadecia do esforço do garoto de olhos verdes em cuidar do irmão o ajudava.

O Centro Comunitário contava com professores quase voluntários, representantes dos diferentes grupos étnicos do bairro, alguns mais predominantes, outros nem tanto. O homem que levava Aiolia para casa de vez em quando tocava violão durante a aula de dança espanhola que seu filho participava. Tanto Aiolos quanto Saga tiveram a mesma reação ao entrar naquele lugar pela primeira vez. O garoto da dança flamenca deslizava pelo salão com uma moça um pouco mais velha, prendendo totalmente a atenção do gaiteiro grego. Saga, por sua vez, só teve olhos para o jovem de longas madeixas douradas que recebia Aiolia, com roupas coloridas e claríssimos olhos azuis.

Passaram a fazer parte daquele pedacinho de paz em um lugar onde a violência imperava. A música alta, ainda que saindo de caixas de som de segunda mão e os movimentos bonitos das corpos que se mexiam de acordo com as batidas, um grande alívio para dois jovens adultos com vidas tão árduas. Ambos faziam do desejo de Aiolia os seus próprios. Talvez, Saga pensava, se seu irmão pudesse ter tido aquela oportunidade, não tivesse o perdido para o crime. Quem sabe se ele próprio pudesse fazer parte daquele mundo já teria conhecido o garoto loiro com quem não tinha assunto nenhum para iniciar uma conversa, mas que retribuía seus olhares por baixo dos véus com que brincava.

Na tarde chuvosa de um dos raros sábados livres na agenda musical, os três gregos foram mais cedo para o salão. Enquanto Aiolia tirava as roupas molhadas no vestiário, vestindo a muda que levara para trocar, seu irmão finalmente tomou coragem para fazer algo que há muito desejava. Usou a pouca intimidade que tinha com o menino espanhol por conta da cordialidade do pai e, dando um largo passo, parou à frente dele assim que seu par saiu, como de costume, um pouco mais cedo do que o resto da turma.

“Me ensine um pouco dessa sua dança”, foi o que disse. 

Shura olhou para seu pai como quem aguardava aprovação, sendo respondido com o início de uma música mais lenta, já que um iniciante não teria a habilidade de seguir os passos de Minu, a garota que recolhia seus pertences às pressas para iniciar seu turno no hospital onde trabalhava. Aiolos usava seu jeito extrovertido para contornar o desconforto de ambos, não fazendo cerimônia em abraçar o homem de cabelos pretos da mesma maneira que Minu fazia quando os observava dançando. Seu sorriso, porém, escondia o nervosismo abismal em que seus pensamentos confundiam-se. Fazia-se de dama do espanhol, evitando demonstrar as borboletas que vinham a seu estômago a cada vez que seus corpos estavam próximos, quando sentia-se guiado pelo moço que era dono de sua atenção durante as felizes horas de sábado que passava ali. 

A plateia empolgava-se quando o grego tentava reproduzir alguns passos que vira o par de Shura fazer em todas aquelas vezes que os observou dançando juntos, mesmo que desajeitado, era carismático e entretia o pequeno grupo hispânico que batia palmas no ritmo da música tocada pelo homem sério de feições rudes, conhecido como El Cid.

Já o garoto dos véus de todas as cores ensaiava no primeiro horário da tarde, mas sempre ficava ali até que fechassem o Centro, à noitinha. Assistia a dança hispânica e a gafieira comandada pelo Mestre Aldebaran, a que Aiolia participava, dançando com uma garota de cabelos longos e sotaque pesado. Graças ao zelo de Aiolos para com o irmão, preocupado em saber de onde Aiolia conhecia aquele garoto que aparentava ser um pouco mais velho, Saga descobriu que o tal rapaz era filho de indianos, apesar que sua aparência não condizesse com suas origens. Conheceu o greguinho enquanto divulgava cartazes sobre as aulas do Centro Comunitário. Foi indagado pela amiga de Aiolia, que tinha interesse romântico no garoto e só não era correspondida propriamente pela falta de tato dele. Mesmo com a torcida dos outros colegas para que ficassem juntos, o único passo que ele conseguiu andar foi trazê-la para dançar consigo.

Nenhum dos gregos mais velhos percebia a necessidade que tinham de ver os dois garotos. Ela existia ali, como um fogo fraco, sufocado nos corações dos dois. Em um desses dias onde a sensação de sufocamento era mais forte do que qualquer coisa, foi a vez de Saga encarar seus desejos. Apanhou uma flor amarela no caminho para a casa de Aiolos, pensando nos cabelos dourados do menino indiano ao vê-las ali, mesmo que não tão belas quanto, aos olhos do grego. A escondeu com cuidado no bolso do casaco. Nesse dia frio, o garoto não estava com suas roupas típicas enquanto assistia a aula de Aiolia, mas sim com um casaco cinza. Foi Aiolos ausentar-se para ir ao banheiro que Saga aproximou-se do outro, lhe entregando a jasmim amarela arrancada de uma cerca-viva. 

“Cinza é minha cor favorita”, foi tudo o que consegui dizer antes de sair dali. Esperou pelo amigo de infância e os dois seguiram para o outro lado da cidade, onde apresentariam-se naquela noite. Como sempre, fazendo planos, pensando no que futuro melhor que esperam alcançar em meio a risadas, piadas e toda a alegria que esbanjavam, apesar de todos os percalços em suas vidas.


End file.
